


wringin’ his thing

by catloafers



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, college au but mostly just stan has tumblr, no penetrative sex between stozier just some good ol self love, no pennywise fuck him, ok so bev is a CAT, richie struggles, stan is 20 richie is 19 fuck underage shit!!!, stan is a thot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catloafers/pseuds/catloafers
Summary: stanley runs a porn blog, richie likes porn.





	wringin’ his thing

**Author's Note:**

> YO I haven’t written any fics in awhile so be nice to me yeehaw leave feeback and stuff if youd like!!! Id appreciate it a tooon !! Anyway enjoy <333

Richie Tozier loves porn. Granted, most men do, but Richie really loves it. It’s not an addiction, he’s not sex crazed or anything, but there’s a part of him that would kill to get his dick wet with a certain porn star. Amateur porn star that is.

At seventeen, Richie Tozier didn’t have it easy. He was a virgin with ugly glasses and a penchant for trouble. Boys with endless bad language and tasteless clothing don’t attract the ladies for some reason. Richie was fine with this for awhile, until he realized it wasn’t just the ladies he wanted.

Richie had a certain tumblr porn blog to thank for that, someone that went by the name of stanleyuranus and had the most gorgeous ass. An ass formed by God himself probably, if God worried about that kind of stuff.

At nineteen, Richie isn’t a virgin anymore, but also never got over stanleyuranus. The name, first of all, was horrible and tasteless which happened to be exactly Richie’s type. The boy who ran the blog seemed to be shy and nerdy and a secret thot. In the beginning Richie tried to view the blog casually, chill and cool, very un-Richie. The day Richie turned the blog’s notifications on was his downfall. Many unfortunate boners came from accidentally opening the posts in public, as well as disappointed glances from anyone who happened to see the boners or the posts.

Watching the boy touch himself so intimately made Richie develop a sort of well, uh, soft spot for the boy. As in fuckin’ heart palpitations at the sight of his fingers deep in his own hole. Watching him shudder from the feeling of his pink vibrator, the pretty moans when he came untouched on his chest, Richie was obsessed. He had never even seen the boy’s face, only the boy’s lithe body. Occasionally his head would slip into frame and pretty, pink lips would part in pleasure on his screen and messy curls would fall forward, only lasting seconds.

Essentially, Richie was fucked.

Stanley Uris was not someone you’d ever expect to run a porn blog, let alone post nude photos and videos of himself for the world to see. Stanley got off on it, the attention, made him come so fucking hard, especially when he went live. He kept it a secret for a long time, no one knew except his best friend Mike; but that was only because Mike participated in a few videos, before he started dating Eddie Kaspbrak. After Mike stopped featuring in the videos, Stan kept his videos as just solo scenes. Stan worked in any kinks he could do by himself and did his best to fulfill requests. Days he got to film edging videos were his favorite.

Stan had made the blog at eighteen, still cautious of the laws like the golden boy he is, and at twenty still posts regularly. College boys were good, no doubt about that. They weren’t too keen on relationships but they sure did know how to fuck. Stanley takes advantage of this as much as possible. Living in an apartment off campus makes it easy to get your rocks off whenever, aside from the disaster of a roommate Stanley has. Richie Tozier, self titled Disaster Bisexual, was something like a tornado of dick jokes and repressed feelings. Stanley genuinely liked the guy, but he was so weird.

Stanley thought Richie didn’t like him at first, but then he realized that he just really liked watching porn. Stanley could deal with that, he was good at porn. In the beginning the two of them struggled to bond, but then Richie saw Stan’s death star mug and suddenly they were best friends. Stan was happy about this, Richie was very funny and always up for anything. Stanley had one problem, Richie was so hot. Like jalapeño ghost pepper every hot thing ever made hot. All the dick jokes? Totally true. Fuckin’ huge wang. Stanley wanted that fuckin’ huge wang, and he wanted it bad.

Ideally, Richie would just bend Stan over and give him everything he wanted but Richie was emotionally inept and incapable of doing anything that could potentially be good for him. Also, he was in love with a porn blogger.

Despite wanting Richie, Stan made do and kept wringin’ his thing on the Internet and bringing random boys to the apartment. Richie kept watching porn.

 

  
“Rich, get out of your fuckin’ bed you have class.” Stanley said to Richie’s sleeping form. Stan sighed and walked over to the mattress and pulled the comforter off the sleeping boys’ form.

  
“What the fuck Stanny” Richie slurred, voice gravely and sleep worn.

  
“You have class dumbass, and your fuckin’ cat is hungry and won’t stop meowing at me.”

  
Richie reached towards the calico cat on the floor and scratched at her back, “Shhh Bev baby, don’t listen to the bitter old man, you’re so perfect.”

  
Stanley rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, yelling for Richie to get up one last time.  
Being the mom friend fucking sucked in Stanley’s humble opinion, caring about people sucked.

  
Richie came out of his room not even five minutes later, psychology textbook in his arms and glasses askew on his face.

  
“What time is it?” Richie asked, tone anxious.

  
“It’s 9:30.”

  
Richie paused in his walk to the door, “Stan you know my earliest class isn’t until 11:00.”

  
“Yeah, but your cat was annoying me and I wanted you to drive me to get breakfast.”

  
Richie glared at Stanley momentarily before smiling and saying “Go get in the car you absolute fuck.”

  
Stanley smiled his angel smile and walked outside to the car with a happy skip in his walk.

The drive to the closest diner was less than ten minutes, but Richie insisted on blasting The Cure the whole ride there, singing along badly to every song. After the arrival at the diner, Stanley ordered waffles and hashbrowns and spent the entire time ignoring Richie’s rambling to stare directly at his face.

  
You know, he’s really cute in the mornings. His eyes are all puffy behind his glasses and his lips are really red, he’s so pretty what the fuck? Why does he look good right now I am scum I am literally sitting across from a god-

  
“Stanley are you even listening to me?” Richie said, interrupting Stan’s thoughts.

  
“No.”

  
“Awesome, thanks dude you’re such a good friend to me. Love when you care about me so much you're the best.” Richie said sarcastically.

  
Stanley’s mouth quirked up into a small smile, eyes heading towards his phone where he had tumblr open on his blog.

stanleyuranus, he had called himself. Definitely stupid, but he has too many followers to change it now. Stanley’s fingers carried himself to his drafts, where he had the video he filmed the night before ready to be posted. It was one of his favorites, he wore his pale pink lingerie set, the ones with the bows, and he had fucked himself with a long glass dildo. Stanley had really played it up in the video, making himself cry and even begging someone that wasn’t there to let him come. Stanley predicted it would be successful, and so he posted it to his blog as the food arrived.

Richie’s phone went off in the booth across from him, and Richie plucked it off the table, opening the notification. Richie’s eyes widened at what he saw, stanleyuranus had posted a video and he was wearing Richie’s favorite color on him, the pale pink that made his skin look creamy and ready to be marked up. Richie turned his volume all the way down and played the video.

  
What the fuck am I doing? Am I really watching amateur porn in a diner across from my hot roommate? Jesus, Rich, this is a new low. Might as well keep going I guess.

  
Richie’s eyes stayed glued to the screen where the unknown boy had started fucking himself on his fingers, silk panties pulled aside to expose his hairless hole. Lube coated the boy’s fingers as they disappeared over and over inside of him. Richie’s mouth watered at the sight, pants tightening almost immediately. Richie watched as the boy spread his legs even more, giving the camera a view of his wet hole clenching around his own digits.

Richie silenced a groan at the sight, dick half hard in his grey sweats and Stanley across from him eating waffles and shooting him suspicious glances.

  
“You okay, buddy?” Stanley asked.  
Richie internally groaned and nodded his head, “I’m fine, I’m gonna head to the bathroom real quick though okay?”

  
Stanley nodded in understanding, “Your food will get cold so hurry up.”

  
Richie stood up and tried to conceal the erection he had happening downstairs and made his way to the bathroom.  
What the fuck is wrong with me, Richie thought to himself.

Heading straight for a bathroom stall and pulling his phone back out, he clicked play on the video he had paused, this time turning the volume up. The boy on screen was pulling out a huge glass dildo from the box on his nightstand, covering it with lube and preparing to put it inside himself.

  
The star of the video lowered the glass tool to his stretched hole, teasing his entrance with the cool glass and making whiny noises as he grinded back against it.

  
Richie was fully hard in his sweats at this point, hand grasping the front of his briefs below his sweats; squeezing his dick for some friction. The man on screen began fucking himself with the clear glass dildo, body bouncing back against it to reach deeper inside himself.

Pants and moans were being released from the onscreen boy’s lips, each thrust of the toy making him whine even more. Richie’s hand reached inside his briefs, mouth hissing at the feel of skin on skin. Teeth sinking into his lip, he got a grip on his hard cock and began to thrust into his hand.

Dry friction against his cock and the video playing still made Richie embarrassingly close even after just beginning to touch himself. He pulled his hand out and spit into his calloused palm, reaching back into his briefs for his dick again. Letting out a puff of air as he began stroking himself in time to the thrusting of the boy’s dildo, he knew he would come soon.

The boy on screen was fucking himself hard, whines and cries coming from his mouth as his hole looked red and puffy, swallowing the glass toy up shamelessly. His hips were bucking sloppily forward as he got closer and closer to finishing, voice getting breathy and higher pitched. Richie was getting sloppy as well, hand working quickly against himself as he watched the boy on his phone fall apart.

With a twist of his wrist at the head, Richie through his head back and came in his boxers, orgasm wracking his body with shudders and a loud groan. The boy on screen continued fucking himself to orgasm, outright crying at this point, he came all over his pale belly and silk lingerie.

Richie shut the video off at this point, feeling gross and full of shame at jacking it in a public restroom while his best friend waits outside.  
Richie pocketed his phone and went to the sink to wash his hands, glimpsing at his reflection to see flushed cheeks and bitten lips. He splashed his face a few times before leaving the restroom, heading back to the booth where Stanley sat.

  
“Dude it’s been ten minutes the fuck were you doing in there?” Stanley asked.

  
“Sorry man, my stomach hurts pretty bad I might skip class today and lay down.” Richie said in explanation.

  
Stanley nodded in sympathetic understanding, hands reaching for his wallet to pay his half of the bill.

  
“Don’t worry about it Stan the Man, I’ve got this.”

  
“You didn’t even eat anything, your food got cold while you were in the bathroom.” Stanley objected.

  
“Exactly, I abandoned you, my poor ol’ chap Stanley, I left you alone in this horrendous diner.” Richie said with his dramatic flair, using one of his terribly crafted voices.

  
Stanley sighed but waved it off, letting Richie cover the bill and knowing he’d pay him back later on.

I hate when he does shit like that, makes me feel like its a date or something. Wow I love being an actual dumbass thanks Richie for making me want death, Stanley thought.

Richie paid the bill to cover up the guilt he felt at being gross, he’d definitely be avoiding this diner for a little bit.

 

  
Upon returning home, Richie went to lay down in his bed, Stanley heading to his room as well.

Stanley normally didn’t post twice in one day, but after seeing Richie’s flushed cheeks and lush, red lips, he had worked himself up into a horny mess.

Setting his phone camera up and removing his clothing as he sat down on the bed, he prepared for the video to be short and sweet. Just a very worked up Stanley getting off, until he decided to go live instead.

Going live was always enjoyable for Stanley, he liked that people could leave real time comments and even give him money if they felt generous. Starting the stream off, he waited until he had 200 viewers to start touching himself, body getting even more aroused in anticipation.

In the other room, Richie realized stanleyuranus was going live, usually Richie missed his live streams because of his class schedule but for once it seemed luck was on his side. Richie wasn’t exactly ready to go another round with himself, he had creamed his briefs less than thirty minutes prior to this, but he decided to watch anyway.

The boy on screen was playing with his nipples, touching himself lightly and keeping it all teasing for himself and the viewers. You could see that he was growing desperate, cock hard between his legs and longing for touch. Richie watched as he wrapped a slick hand around himself and bucked up into the touch, stomach muscles tensing and thighs trying to spread apart more.

The boy continued to jack himself off on screen, alternating between a slow, teasing pace and a fast, rough one. Out of the corner of Richie’s eye, he saw a cat jump on the bed the boy sat on, but he paid it no attention. Too focused on the boy touching himself, he barely heard the hissed words, “Bev, fuck off.”

  
Richie gaped for a moment, gears in his mind turning and making sense of what he just heard. “That’s my fucking cat.” Richie whispered to himself.

  
Richie jumped up off of his bed and marched himself straight to Stanley’s room and barged in, not caring to knock. What Richie’s eyes were met with was everything he’d been dreaming of for two years, and what he’d been dreading since he heard his cat’s name on the live.

Stanley scrambled to cover himself up with his comforter, flushed and trying to get away from the boy in the doorway.

“You’re stanleyuranus? What the fuck.”

  
Stanley lunged for his camera to cut the live stream short, blanket hardly covering his softening erection and embarrassment heavy in his expression. After the stream was cut off Stanley looked at Richie, eyes wide with the shock of being caught.

There was a moment of complete silence, awkward and seemingly very long, before Stanley spoke up.

  
“So you uh, watch my videos?” He said, aiming for lighthearted and joking.

“Yes I watch your videos, I’ve been obsessed with you since I was seventeen.” Richie ran his fingers through his hair, tugging roughly at the dark curls and letting out a groan, “This is so fucking embarrassing, of course I’d be obsessed with my porn star roommate and best friend.”

“You’re embarrassed? How do you think I feel? You’ve been watching me fuck myself weekly for two years!”

“That doesn’t matter, I just feel like a complete dumbass now.” Richie shouted at Stanley, angry and shameful about the times he spent thinking about the pale, thin body in front of him.

Stanley’s heart clenched hearing this, knowing that the boy he liked was disgusted after discovering who runs the blog.

“Get out.” Stanley choked out, heart in his throat.

  
Richie looked at the boy in front of him, naked with tears in his eyes, and he left the room.

Stanley curled up in his sheets, naked skin scratching against them as he tried not to cry. Richie probably hates me now, he’s probably going to move out now.

Across the hall, Richie had thrown himself down face first into his bed, mind moving 100 miles a second. Why did I not figure this out sooner? Am I really that big of an idiot? THE URL IS BASICALLY HIS NAME. Why does he have to be so pretty? What am I going to do he has the perfect body and personality and face I am going to drop dead. RIP Richie Tozier, you’ve lived a good life, had a lot of soup, had some good sex.

  
As his brain refused to shut off, Richie began blasting his playlist of classics, drowning out the thoughts of how he just ruined their friendship.

  
At this point it was barely past 11:00 am, the day had barely started and Richie had already ruined it. Staring at the ceiling as the Eagles played throughout his room, he laid there for hours, wishing for sleep.

 

  
Thirteen days had passed since Richie and Stan had last spoken. There had been awkward silences and accidental brushes of the shoulder, even avoidance, but no words were shared.

Stanley had sex with Bill Denbrough four times in the thirteen days, Richie was never home, presumably sleeping at his friend Ben’s house.

Stanley’s emotions were a mess, heart still sore from the ache of Richie’s unspoken rejection and body a mess from Bill’s rough treatment, hickeys and bruises littered his pale skin.  
Stan hated to say it, but he missed Richie desperately. Missed his dumb voices, dick jokes, and inability to clean. The apartment was too pristine without Richie, missing the dirty dishes and the smell of Richie’s unwashed clothes. The apartment felt empty and lifeless without Richie, and Stanley couldn’t take it anymore.

Stanley reached for his phone, typing Richie’s contact in to call him. Richie answered on the third ring.

  
“Yes, Stanny boy? Whaddya need?”  
“Richie, I think you should come home, we really need to talk about stuff.”

Stan said, voice monotone and all business.

  
“Sure thing mister man, be home in a jiffy.” Richie said casually.

Stan was a mess of nerves, Richie had seemed so calm on the phone, what if he didn’t even care?

On his way to his apartment, Richie was tapping his steering wheel relentlessly, hyperactivity and anxiety mixing together and making him feel very unprepared to see Stan. Richie had spent a lot of the thirteen days thinking, something he normally tried to avoid. Feelings were, well they were difficult for Richie. Dealing with problems wasn’t something he liked doing and he preferred to ignore it until it disappeared, but this didn’t seem to be going away.

Richie was, without a doubt, attracted to Stan sexually. Lusting after his body for years despite not knowing who he was proved that, Richie thought Stan was hot before he even met him. Emotionally, Richie was unsure. Stanley was his best friend, they connected on so many levels and understood each other extremely well. Spending time with Stan was his favorite thing to do, even when he was being a dick to his cat. Kissing Stanley, holding his hand, Richie wanted that. He wanted to wake up in Stan’s arms and kiss him with nasty morning breath to piss him off. The idea of losing Stan, losing that friendship, physically hurt Richie. Not speaking for so long was taking a toll on him, Richie ran from emotions but lately he’d been sitting around wallowing in them.

Telling Stan how he felt could be disastrous, could ruin one of the best things he has in his life, but it could also change everything for the better. Richie was never one to wimp out because the aftermath could be bad, so as he pulled into a parking space at the apartment, he swallowed his pride and decided to come clean.

Stanley was sitting on their couch when he walked in, legs crossed and fingers pulling at the collar of his blue and white polo. Upon seeing Richie he immediately straightened his posture and let out a sigh of relief, “Richie, hi.”

“Hey Staniel,” Richie replied, tone soft. “Heard you wanted to speak to me?”

Stanley choked on his spit slightly, trying to figure out what he wanted to say, he opened his mouth to speak but hadn’t even started when Richie stopped him.

  
“Listen to me really quick okay? I wanna say this before I lose my nerve. I uh, okay. I really like you Stan. I’m not gonna say I love you because I’m not there yet, although I am in love with your ass. I spent two years loving your body online which makes me feel creepy and gross now that I know it was you all that time, but I’ve spent the last year living with you and getting to know what makes you you. Everything about you is amazing to me, even when you make me clean the apartment and start bitching about my cat, you’re still important to me. I can’t imagine life without you so like if you don’t feel the same please erase this from your memory and we can keep being cool bros together.”

Stanley gaped at Richie, who was out of breath from his rant and was nervously popping his fingers. After not saying anything for a few moments, Richie began to get impatient.

“So uh, are you gonna reject me or something soon?” Richie said nervously.

This seemed to shake Stanley out of his stupor.

  
“Richie, fuck, I don’t know how to reply to that. Yes I like you, you dumbass.”

Richie’s face lit up in a grin, eyes brightening beneath his glasses. “Thank fuck, does this mean I can kiss you?”

Stanley pretended to consider it for a moment, letting Richie suffer. “I suppose.”  
  
Upon hearing those words, Richie lunged forward and latched onto Stanley’s curls, one hand entangling in the hair and the other reaching for Stanley’s hips. Richie leaned forward until their lips were on top of each other. Not in the mood for teasing, Richie kissed Stanley hard.

Stanley kissed back just as hard, just as passionately. Eyes closing in pleasure and a hum beginning in his throat, he parted his lips for Richie’s prying tongue.

Richie’s tongue pressed against Stanley’s, saliva and flesh meeting in a haze of desperate kissing. As Richie’s tongue explored Stanley’s mouth, his hand tugged on Stan’s curls and the other palm squeezed at Stanley’s ass. Stanley groaned into Richie’s mouth, mind catching up with his body and realizing if they didn’t stop it would go too far too fast.

Stanley separated their lips and Richie breathed raggedly against his mouth.  
“Rich, babe, we gotta stop or I’m gonna be begging you to fuck me.”

Richie smirked at Stanley, “Is that really a problem?”

Stanley slapped Richie’s chest and backed away from him giggling, body cooling down from the intense makeout session in their living room.  
Stanley stepped back and collapsed on their couch, Bev hopping onto his lap and curling her tail against his wrist, begging for attention.

Richie sat next to him on the couch and began petting Bev, making her purr and abandon Stanley completely for Richie.

Stanley brought his feet up and tucked them beneath his legs, leaning against Richie’s side and reaching for the remote.

“Wanna watch Star wars?” Stanley asked, tucked into Richie, warm and content.

Richie wrapped his free arm around Stanley’s shoulders and pressed play.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants me to write a sequel with like. Smut and soft bfs hmu i will do that!!! anyway follow me on tumblr !!! @/stanweyuwis


End file.
